someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Athena Grey, The Singer
"Nightmare in New Land Hospital" "The horrifying massacre of over 35 patients and employees is still under investigation. Surviving witnesses claim that a young volunteer by the name of Athena Grey was the killer of these people. Video surveillance has strengthened those claims. A young witness has stepped forth, saying the first victim of this murderer was Sandra Dubree. Sandra was an 83 year old woman who was a neighbor of Athena for five years. Unlike all the other victims, who were killed by a surgical knife, Mrs. Dubree was killed by strangulation. Witnesses claim that Athena has been heard singing to her victims, each song containing disturbing melodies and lyrics. If anyone has seen Athena the Singer, please do not approach her. Call the authorities and stay as far away from her as possible." The Story Athena Grey was a pretty girl, with slightly tanned skin and honey colored hair, her silver blue eyes being a rather prominent feature. Her strongest feature, however, was her singing voice. Everyone who heard it had believed they heard the voice of an angel. She had a soft, soprano voice that was very pleasant and very sweet. One day she went to her normal volunteer work at New Land Hospital, a hospital that was a hundred years old, unaware that day will change her life forever. "Alright, Athie, I need ya to help Mrs. Dubree outta her bed and into her wheelchair." Nurse Harley said with a soft smile. Athena brushed a stray hair off of her face, she laughed,"Now, you know I hate being called Athie, and I thought Mrs. Dubree wasn't leaving until next week." Nurse Harley looked sad. She said "Mrs. Dubree is being moved to the Terminal Ward. Her cancer hasn't been getting better. She wanted to tell you stories and hear you sing before she died. You've lived next door to her for five years, or so she's told me. Right?" Athena nodded her head. She had visited the old woman next door since the day she moved to her small town. She enjoyed talking to her and personally knew some of her family. Athena wanted to speak to Mrs. Dubree as her last moments meant a lot. "A-Alright." she managed to say, choking back tears she wanted to cry. She somberly walked to Mrs. Dubree's room, playing with the hem of her teal scrubs, when a strange thought came to her head. "Why not end it for her? You know how much this has been hurting the poor woman. End it for her......" And for a moment, Athena felt she would do just that, but quickly brushed off the morbid thought. She had had these kind of thoughts running through her head since the first time she stepped foot into the hospital five years ago when her mom had broken her foot while moving a dresser into the house. The first time she stepped into the hospital she could feel a heavy darkness coming from the walls. She thought she saw a little girl sitting in one of the chairs as well, but she quickly forgot her as soon as she looked back and saw no one there. She followed her mom to the operating room. She even watched as the doctors opened her mother's foot and opened the foot and saw the shattered, blood covered bone. Somehow, Athena found it fascinating. She wanted to see how much a body could bleed. She was particularly interested with the scalpel. She wanted to hold it and use it. She felt as though she was losing her mind every time she walked into the hospital, but she would simply brush them aside and move on to other things. Mostly, she would sing a song that her dad liked to listen to when he went driving or had a project going on in the garage, he called that music his "Happy Tunes". Lately, however, these dark thoughts had been growing stronger and stronger, even following her outside the hospital. Ever since, her music had been losing its edge. And yet, she simply pushed them further down into her mind. This was starting to fail and she felt that she had to tell someone. She couldn't tell anyone though. So she kept forcing it down, she could feel it building up however. Athena snapped out of her thought when she reached Mrs. Dubree's room. The old woman was reading a book, the title worn out to the point where you couldn't tell what it was. Athena knocked on the open door, saying "Sandra. It's me, Athena." The old woman closed the book and smiled kindly at her. "Hello Athena." she said. "Are you here to put me into my next room?" She did not seem to be phased about her dying, speaking as though it's just another day on her front porch. Athena choked back another wave of sadness and nodded,"Yes Ma'am. Aren't you....you know....a little sad about your situation?" she asked,wondering if the poor woman was losing her mind as well. Mrs. Dubree shook her head,"No, I most certainly am not. Why should I? I'll finally be free of those terrible chemo treatments and these godawful aches all over. I'll see my late husband again and finally rest eternally in heaven.....Why should I be sad, sweetheart?" Mrs. Dubree asked. Athena shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, it just seems sad. I'm going to miss you, Sandra." The old woman smiled a sad and gentle smile,"Now don't you worry, sweetheart. I'll be resting in peace." Athena eventually managed to get Mrs. Dubree to the terminal hall. This part of the hospital always seemed to creep her out. Though fresh paint has been applied recently, the walls still showed their age. Though the old tiles had been polished and cleaned, something about them said they had seen better days. Her hands were shaking at this point, she was feeling sad and angry as the dark and morbid thoughts are racing through her head. They're showing her some ways to end the poor woman's life, most ending in some form of gory bloodbath that makes her want to cry or vomit. She starts humming the song her older brother had sent her in an email earlier that day. It sounded as though the singer was being tortured by some kind of inner turmoil and it made her sad, but that was the first thing that came into her head. It was some kind of techno song called Awoken. Mrs. Dubree nudged her,"Care to sing that out loud,sweetheart? You sound better when you're not mumbling the words." the old woman smiled. Athena put on a fake smile. "I don't know. It's a weird song and I don't think you would like it very much. It's one of those weird techno songs my brother likes. I know that you like the older stuff like Elvis and the lyrics are a little repetitive. Besides, it's a stupid song, I don't even know why I'm humming it." Athena laughed. The old woman nodded, understanding perfectly. Athena helpEd her into her bed, trying to push the dark thoughts further. She left the room as soon as one of the other nurses came in to place the monitors and other things that Athena didn't seem to notice. "What is wrong with me?" Athena asked herself in the bathroom, her voice wavering in the unsure madness that may have been boiling in her mind. She splashed cold water onto her face, trying to bring some sense back into her head. The old iron handle squeaked as she shut off the water. She rested her hands on the cracking porcelain sink. Athena started breathing heavily, trying to settle the nausea that was making her stomach churn. Suddenly, Athena heard a faint voice, like a little girl's voice. It said "Nothing is wrong with you, Miss." Athena turned around to find a little girl in the bathroom with her. The child seemed to be about six or seven years old. She had short, dark brown hair and dark blue eyes that had a far off look to them, as if she wasn't really there. She had pale skin that was dotted with little scabs and cuts. The girl was wearing a hospital gown with faint streaks of blood, maybe her own. Athena squatted down to the kid's level and touched her hair, just to make sure she was real. "Why do you say that, kiddo?" Athena asked, not really sure if what she was feeling was real. The girl simply blinked. "You're not stuck here like me or the others. So nothing is wrong with you." Athena looked at her with sadness. This little girl obviously wasn't happy being a patient. And from the color of her skin, she could tell she hasn't been outside for a long time. Athena wiped her face off with a paper towel, since it's still wet with cold water. "I'd imagine it's not fun being here. But don't worry, you'll get better. I promise, kiddo." Athena spoke with a calming assurance in her voice. She heard the door open and before she knew it, the little girl had left. Athena stuck her head out the door and saw no sign of the kid. Where'd she go? she thought, She couldn't have gone too far. Yet, walking up and down the halls she saw no sign of her. Maybe she was losing her mind. "Miss Athena Grey, You are requested in room 342, Miss Athena Grey." the man at the reception desk said in a bored drawl. Room 342. Mrs. Dubree's room. She probably wanted to talk to her. Athena quickly walked to the room, trying to ignore the voice in her head saying "End it. End it. End it." Athena got into the room and smiled at the old woman. "D-Did you need something, Sandra?" She tried to hide her shaking hands, her voice wavering with the uneasy thoughts that clouded her mind, and it read heavily on her face. Mrs. Dubree seemed to notice and had a worried look etched onto her face,"Is something wrong, sweetie? You look like you've seen a ghost." Athena looks at her in disbelief. "I think I have.....I just have some stuff going through my head right now." Mrs. Dubree looks at her and thinks,"Did you see a little girl with dark hair and blue eyes?" Athena nods her head rapidly. The old woman lightly laughs, as though it hurts to laugh harder. "She IS a ghost. You forgoypt, this place is a hundred years old! And it was an asylum before it was a hospital." Athena could feel her face lose color. Her entire body making the chair shake. She knew the place was old, but she hated movies about old insane asylums. She hated them ever since her brother forced her to watch a horror marathon with him two years ago. "A-And what do you know about her?" Athena asked. She felt like she was going to lose it if anyone outside knocked on the door. "Well, her name was Trinity May. She was the last child admitted into this place in the asylum days. She had a very strange mental case indeed. She always seemed to know what was wrong with a person. Yet for some reason she would tell them there was nothing wrong at all." Athena almost had a heart attack, "And how did they know she knew?" She choked on each word, she was terrified now. The old woman thought for a moment,"I remember now! She would draw pictures for them. She drew what was wrong with them, and the strangest thing was, as soon as they saw the pictures, they panic and almost instantly lose their common sense. In short terms, they did what they secretly wanted to do. They never did find out how she did it, but they found her dead in her room, with a drawn picture of her wandering this place as a ghost." Athena was going to puke. She ran to the bathroom and turned the sink on, the hot water was fogging up the mirror. She couldn't see little Trinity sitting in the corner, watching her. She hung her head over the sink in hopes that she would calm down, instead, she hung it too low and ended up burning the left side of her face, the water was boiling hot, actually taking skin off, making her bleed. She screamed as her hands shot up to hold the pain, only to make it feel worse. Athena was admitted as a burn patient. Bandages were covering the water that burned half of her face. The left side of her hair was actually cut short to keep her face from infection. She still visited Mrs. Dubree and apologized for her reaction. She didn't feel the dark, gruesome thoughts in her head anymore, yet she worried about them returning, fearing what would happen if they did. She had been in the hospital for a few days when she saw something on Mrs. Dubree's door. She grabbed the paper and saw a child's drawing. A picture of her, the left side of her face red and yellow with burns and blisters, her left eye bloodshot and the blue colour being invaded with more red. Her hair coated in red streams, almost showing mear glimpes of its natural honey colour. She was smiling a crazy smile in the picture, holding a bloody scalpel with multiple bodies surrounding her. She also seemed to be singing in the picture. Athena couldn't figure out how she could tell from a child's drawing but she could. She suddenly feels her mind, slipping back into the bloody thoughts she had been forcing back for so many years. She feels the desires of bringing death taking over her. And suddenly she knew how Trinity had done it. Her knowing what they wanted to do, made them want to do it. If a little girl could figure it out, it was only a matter of time before someone sane would see it if they couldn't already see it. She smiles a demented smile and walks into Mrs. Dubree's room, singing the Awoken song as she rips off the bandages off, uncovering her wound. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life